


Tart

by amoama



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Terri gets an ear full.





	

“Christ, you stupid tart, you dollop of sticky, florescent, jelly inside a pale crusty ruin, put that inert maw of yours to some use and explain to me what the fuck on fuck’s good earth you were thinking when you told BBC news that your boss was having an off day?” 

Terri can’t say. She was backing away the moment Malcolm started yelling. Years ago, she perfected the art of being deaf to abrasive men shouting. She shrugs. She couldn’t care less. Malcolm Tucker will burn in hell one day and she’ll be collecting her civil service pension in peace.


End file.
